Marx and Kingdom Hearts
by Xiorin
Summary: Marx has lost everything till she finds out she is a nobody


Today is a very special day. today was the day he died the day that _I_ wish could only be a dream. the day _I_ want out of _my_ head._ I _ saw him die in front of _me_ die in _my_ hands the moment he had said 'I love you' the day that his blood was on _my_ hands the day that he died right in front of me the last day i spent with him had no meaning to some but was the most important to me now i will never see his smiling face again. now i have no one to be with in this world i lost everything even my hope.

now that i have to spend my time moving place to place finding a way to survive i have no one to talk to i never tried to meet any new people because i was afraid that they might end up like him. in a grave with no life and people wishing you where still alive and people who would have given there own life to save the one person most dear to them.

i am Marx. i moved into an old city that has been abandoned for years now. some one found me some one stopped me from giving up my own life. he had everything friends family he was never alone. but then he disapeared everyone did. i found my self finding him helping him. but he gave in to the darkness the darkness that too one of my other dear friends life and it was all my fault. nothing could stop him the darkness had taken over him. and left me behind with no one i found him but the darkness took him before i could get to him.

i were only 8 when we met and he was 9 and now we, i am lost once again. with no one but myself.

the last hope i had was to find the key everyone has been looking for. the key might help me and Riku. a kid named Sora has it. he was the same age as me. and traveled around with some weird looking fellas. they found me in there ship after 5 days.

( three days before they found me i heard screaming some thing *Flash back*

-Sora did you eat my ice cream!!!

-No i didn't if i would i would have eaten it in front of you.

-Sora did you take the last soda can *end of flash back* so ya)

after that i was going to them i was looking for Riku but they dropped me in a town before i could have the chance. i wondered around like nothing i just sat there on the grass and found a guy in a black coat. he said i was a nobody. and that i didn't belong. he lead me to a castle and gave me a coat. i was only a guest here and nothing more i met a few people. Roxas, Xion, and Axel they where friendly. after our missions we all ate ice cream together. i drew pictures of us all together on the clock tower. us fighting heartless. But then something happened one day Roxas went to bed and he didn't wake up. Xion was the one that was worried the most i asked Siax the light blue headed guy that gave out the missions but he wouldn't tell me anything then i asked Axel not a word out of him. after he woke up everything was back to normal well sorta. Then Xion went to sleep and never woke up before that she wasn't acting like herself. later on she had dissapeared and never RTC back. when Axel brought her back Roxas was mad at him. i would see Roxas on the tower alone Joined him but he would be silent all the way. When i asked Xion about how she got in the Group she said she didn't know. when i heard her say Riku i was worried. If he was ok or not. she only said it in a whisper. But i knew if i left no one would really care if i left only my friends would care. after that Xion dissapeared again. but this time when i saw Axel bring her Siax took her some where. next thing i know Roxas has been taken away and Axel trying to bring him back. Nobody else remembered her its like she had vanished from everyone's memory. the only thing i remember her from was from the pictures of all of us together. eating ice cream. i left the organization to go find Riku but only found Roxas. He wasn't himself he was not the same Roxas i had become friends with i showed him i tried to remind him but nothing out of him. Axel came one day and found Roxas but he didn't even remember him at all like he did to me. Something had to happen when Roxas left i just know it.

~didashnida~

I found out Roxas and Xion where a part of Sora the one with the key. When i found Sora i had confronted him. he had only the idea of me in there ship talking there food. He had no idea who i was talking about. i left with a no answers only more questions. he told me if i had see him dear friend.

"Have you seen-"

"Look Sora i only what to know if you know a guy named Riku i have been looking for him everywhere."

"Hey I'm looking for Riku too How do you-"

"Dose it really matter if How i know him or not all i want is to save him thats all."

"Wanna look together then?"

"No i work solo people just get in my way."

I looked and found my self at where i had started The world that never was. i went back to Siax and Xemnas they didn't want me here. so i lets them be. almost everyone in the orginization was gone. I saw Axel in twilight town and asked him.

"Do you ever think we are going to see Roxas and Xion again?"

"No but looks like you already met Roxy."

"I did?"

"Ya you know that Sora Kid, he has Roxas some where in his heart."

"I wish things where the way they were before hu."

"Ya well I might not see you again."

"Why not Axel?"

"Because Marx i am going to help Sora destroy Kingdom hearts Xion wanted it to be gone."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you Axel."

"I know but i am always in your memories."

"I don't want you in my memories, Axel all of my old memories are painful ones."

"Just remember i will see you again soon, Got that memorized." I was crying

'Ya."

"hey your crying..."

"So whats your point."

"Nobodies can't cry did you know that."

"NO, But only the Nobodies with feeling do like you and me."

"But we don't have hearts."

"Ya we do inside us, we just have to look for it."

"Well bye Marx see you in the next life."

"G-good bye, Axel."

~tomoarigatoAxel-kun~

I wandered around The World that never was all alone and sad. There was a pat on my shoulder i hesitated and summoned my blade. it was a man with dark skin and Grey hair. he wore a black coat just like me. he stepped forward and i took guard. he had a serious face on and hid his face from me under his hood.

"Who are you and what do you want!!!!"

there was no answer from the man. he was silent then walked away.

"Hey."

I changed the tone of my voice as he opened his portal. he turned to look at me but turned away.

" I asked you a question are you not going to answer me."

"no"

"is that all then why did you pat me!!!"

i was filled with fury and didn't know why.

"if your not going to answer the rest of my question then i am not leting you leave!!!!"

i charged at him as he dodged my first blow. he was fast. I could have beat him but took me by surprise and attacked from behind.

he left me on the ground as i struggled to get up.

"Your still able to stand."

"Yes only till i beat you."

With one hit i was on the ground. My blade had vanished as i could fight no more.

"Why,"

"He turned. "Why what?"

"Why do you trust the darkness." a tear had fell of my cheek.

"Because, it is the only thing i have with me right now."

He had left. and i was to weak to move. i had no one with me right now i was alone. i lost all of my best friends and will never find Riku to thank him. I closed my eyes to rest and stay there. A figure got in my light it was small but helpful. When i woke up i was in a bed with a bandage over my head. i was feeling better than i was before. i got up and looked around. a small figure walked to me.

"Hello."

"H-hi."

"Riku she woke up."

"R-Riku is here can i-"

saw the man that i fought that was moments ago to me. I took a step back and glared at him.

"what's your name?" The small figure said to me.

"I'm Marx."

The man's eyes had widened.

"Marx?"

"Yes Marx and who is this man your majesty?" I crossed my arms across my chest and turned away from the man.

"This is Riku."

~wadadakyobaka~

I walked out of the room.

"My apologize if i leave but I will never believe this man is Riku with out proof."

In the world that never was, was so quiet. I walked up into the castle. And saw Siax standing there watching Kingdom Hearts.

"Siax, now that it is almost complete tell me, why Xion was a puppet and why you needed her in your plan."

"Thats is easy Marx so i can have a heart."

"And what else would happen after we nobodies are whole."

"We?"

"Yes we you had even said so yourself that I am a nobody-"

"You _WERE_ a nobody but now you almost have a heart with out trying. But that heart fades away over time."

"What?"

"You are now a person of the light and no longer one of our kind you do not belong in the organization remember you were only a guest and a helpful one. Now go before you cause me any trouble."

I did as i was told i still had not recovered from the injury that _Riku_ gave me but i was no longer a nobody I have no right to be here in the castle anymore than a person with a heart dose. I walked down the path. Saw two girls. One of them was blond the other had red hair.

"he-"

Siax had appeared before them.

I was that man try to stop Siax. and The red head had stopped him. And looked at him closely.

"Riku?" I heard her say.

~sixheartsforsixnobodies~

"No."

the girl had turned to see me.

"Hello, Marx."

"Hello Kairi."

I knew her from the islands Riku had introduced her and only her to me because she was the only person i would talk to and only the other person I met.

"Marx?"

"Ya thats Marx don't you remember her Riku."

"Kairi" i said in a serious voice. "That is not Riku."

"Yes it is you just have to see it with your heart."

"Kairi I don't have a heart."

"Yes you do inside you." She poked the place where my heart was suppose to go. "Right there."

i backed away slowly. "I have to go Kairi. I don't belong so i have to."

"Have to what Marx."

"I have to find Riku and thank him, thank him for saving me that day." i hid my face under my hair. "All i need is to do that and i will be gone forev-"

"No!!!" The man yelled out. "You won't go away and dissappere like She did."

~moewadica~

"I don't care what you say. I Still need that Key to bring Roxas, Axel and Xion back, So i can have my _other_ happy life back!!!!"

I left running looking for Sora Axel let him come to this place and because of it he is gone. if Sora is out of the picture everything will be better.

I found the king and Sora later on with Kairi and the _Riku_. Ansem the wise was with them. he was holding something back. I was right behind everyone and a big flash came to everyone's eyes.

I opened them and saw Everyone on the ground.

"Riku!!!!" Sora yelled out running to the man in the coat but when i saw him I did not see the man i saw silver hair instead of Gray.

"Marx!!!" I had heard Kairi Yell out to me as she runs towards me.

I saw Riku the Riku I remember. The old Riku. That flash hurt me more than the injury.

"Marx!!!!" Riku Yelled out and ran towards me as well.

"Do you remember now, Riku?"

He nodded. "Not really."

"So your Marx?" Sora said. "Axel said 'Hi'" I smiled.

"Sorry for yelling at you Sora I was just mad thats all."

I felt faint and dizzy. "Marx!?!" Riku looked at me. with his aquamarine eyes.

"Thank you Riku for that day when we met." Everything was getting blurry and i felt weaker and weaker. "Good bye, get rid of kingdom hearts for Xion and for me ok Sora." He nodded. "If only i could See Roxas one more time." Everything went black and i heard them Scream my name as i faded away. and then I heard something else.

"you won't fade away ok Marxy."

Today was that special day. The day he died but know I know that was the day he faded away. Now I know that I will see them all again soon. For years in pain I will now be free to be the person with a heart I will be Army again. And everyone I lost will be with me no matter what.


End file.
